


Moms' Love

by LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mother-son relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 19:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow/pseuds/LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow
Summary: Henry's quest for his rightful mom





	Moms' Love

Henry Mills grew up with his adoptive single mother Regina. However, he’s always known something was amiss. Something else has been withheld behind the curtain. In the back of his mind, he couldn’t help but feel rejected that his biological mother hadn’t wanted him.

Perhaps she’d had a bad life and didn’t want him to endure it? Perhaps she couldn’t afford a child while trying to take care of herself? Henry’s mind began making excuses for her, for Emma, as he got older. He trusted his storybook – that the woman who adopted him would not hesitate to execute his birth mother if she were to interfere.

In the storybook, Regina was once the evil queen. However, the very same book helped him to find Emma. Despite the risk, he brought her to the town to end a war that hadn’t yet begun. Several years, a few deaths, and a bouquet of roses later, Henry is sitting in a booth at a little diner called Granny’s.

He’s sat at a booth table between his adoptive mom Regina and birth mom Emma. His maternal grandparents Snow White and Prince Charming are sitting nearby with his paternal grandparents Rumplestiltskin and Belle. Henry can’t help but smile as he sinks his teeth into his hamburger. He’s got two moms who honestly care about him – and, at this point, even love each other.


End file.
